1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for entering and storing characters using a pencil-like touch pen, and more particularly, to a small-sized character inputting device, a small-sized typewriter device, and a small-sized sentence editing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The speed with which characters can be handwritten using a pencil is comparatively slow. Even though handwriting of characters is customary, the writing speed is inherently limited and it is difficult to hand write characters at a significantly high speed.
Currently, a character input device is commercially available which is composed of numerous keys which are finger depressed by the user and which is operated using one or both hands of the user. Such a character input device is known to the public, in association with a conventional computer input device, a typewriter, a word processing machine, etc. There is a limit to the character input speed even in these prior art devices. It is desired that the character input speed be accelerated.